There are a variety of foam core or hollow floating board structures used in water sports. These structures are named after the sports with which they are used or the manner in which they are propelled on the water. Common examples are: a surfboard which is used for surfing, a paddleboard which is propelled by paddling and a sailboard which is propelled by sails. These floating board structures usually have an air vent. Venting of air is required to avoid internal structural stresses caused when there is a significant difference in temperature and pressure between ambient air external to the floating board and air trapped inside of the floating board. The air vent is typically recessed into a top or bottom end of the floating board spaced from a forward peripheral edge.